Air Catcher
by shyhinata144
Summary: It's not easy giving away your heart, especially when you've become accustomed to being alone. -SasuHina


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

It was unexpected really, no one ever thought Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha would become an item. For starters it was no secret that Hinata had a huge crush on Naruto, and Sasuke seemed to think that all females were the spawn of Satan. It was unlikely and yet, the undeniably handsome Uchiha began to court little wallflower Hinata.

Sasuke didn't expect to fall so quickly for Hinata and perhaps that's why he decided to start a stupid argument with her.

"...S-sasuke-kun..." Hinata whimpered, on the verge of tears.

"Tears aren't going to work on me, you might use them to get your way with everyone else, but it won't work with me."

Hinata tried to blink away her tears, she didn't understand why they were arguing. They were having a peaceful lunch a few minutes ago and now, it was if Sasuke hated her. "Why are you u-upset?" she had mostly gotten rid of her stutter, it only resurfaced when she was under extreme stress or very upset. Hinata lowered her head, ashamed of her stutter.

Sasuke seeming to pick up on Hinata's insecurity, glared and asked, "Why are you stuttering again?"

Hinata had no answer and just shook her head no, as if that would dispel the tension surrounding them. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "If you're going to be childish then I'm going back to class," Sasuke stood and started making his way to class.

* * *

Sasuke took the long way to class, hoping that would cool him off. As he was making his way to class he was shoved and heard, "Hey jackass!" Sasuke turned to see Naruto glaring at him.

Sasuke returned the glare and asked, "What do you want?"

"We gotta talk!" Naruto left it at that and started walking away, silently telling Sasuke to follow. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but complied with Naruto's wish.

* * *

Once on the roof, with the agitation evident in his voice, Sasuke asked, "What?"

"What did you do?" was Naruto's simple response. Sasuke arched a brow at the vague question. "I saw Hinata crying outside, she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. So that means you did something," Naruto supplemented.

"Ever the knight in shining armor," Sasuke coldly replied.

"I'm serious! Hinata's a nice girl, she shouldn't be crying over an asshole like you!"

Sasuke could feel his irritation rising. "What the hell do you care? Jealous she finally got over you? Upset she moved on from a loser like you?"

Naruto let out a frustrated groan, "You have no idea how much I want to punch your fuckin' face."

"Then do it," challenged Sasuke. He saw Naruto clench his fist, Sasuke was ready for the hit. He, however, was not ready for Naruto's reply.

"I would, but I know that would just make Hinata cry even more."

Sasuke started seeing red as he grabbed Naruto by his collar, "What the hell is your obsession with Hinata?"

Naruto wasn't intimidated in the least, he looked Sasuke dead in the eyes. It felt like an eternity before Sasuke heard Naruto say, "You're jealous." It was a statement. Naruto knew he was correct when he felt the grip on his collar slightly loosen. Naruto was searching Sasuke's eyes, to try and understand. "You're jealous?" this time it was a question, because Naruto couldn't understand who Sasuke could be jealous of.

Sasuke begrudgingly let go, "Don't go spouting more nonsense."

Naruto was obviously confused, it was written all over his face. "Of who?"

"No one!" was Sasuke's gruff reply.

"Then why did you make her cry?"

Sasuke turned his back to Naruto, there was no way Sasuke could tell Naruto that he was jealous of him. How he got jealous and insecure any time Naruto was around Hinata. He would always think, _'What if Hinata isn't really over him? What if I'm just a backup? An excuse to be around Naruto.'_ Though Hinata had never done anything to make Sasuke doubt her, he couldn't help those thoughts from surfacing.

Sasuke must have been lost in thought for a while because he heard Naruto call once again, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke still refused to look at Naruto as he let out a shaky breath, "I was doing fine, there wasn't much I lacked... Then she showed up." The statement was both true and untrue. Sasuke didn't need much, he was naturally smart, a great athlete, things came easily to him. He had a best friend that knew him inside out, he had a teacher he could count on for pretty much anything. Yet, there was still a giant hole in his heart from when his family died. A hole that he was sure would never heal. Said hole, would ache unexpectedly, ruining an other wise good day or happy moment. The ache seemed to lessen when he began getting closer to Hinata. The hole was still there, but it wasn't as painful as it used to be.

"That's not true," was Naruto's simple rebuttal. Because Naruto knew the loneliness of having no one but yourself. It was that loneliness that led Naruto and Sasuke to being rivals, and ultimately best friends. "You push people away once they get too close. You did that to Sakura-chan, and tried to do it to me too."

"And yet you never listen," Sasuke said with a dry chuckle.

"Don't do that to Hinata, you know the bullshit she goes through at home. She doesn't need it from you too. Either make her happy and be there for her, or let her go so that she can grow into the person she is meant to be."

Sasuke clenched his fists in anger and regret because Naruto was right. "When did you suddenly become so insightful?"

Naruto grinned though Sasuke didn't see it. "I'm the number one knuckle head, I'm full of surprises." Sasuke grunted in reply. "Let's go back so you can find Hinata."

* * *

Sasuke opened their classroom door, he saw Hinata at her desk reading. "Hinata," he called, causing said girl to look up. She gave a questioning look, and he noticed her eyes were no longer red, but there was still a tint of pink at the corner of her eyes, indicating she had been crying for a while.

"Y-yes," was the meek response. Sasuke nodded his head, signaling Hinata to follow him. Hinata nodded and followed Sasuke out of the room.

* * *

As Sasuke was leading them to a secluded area, he kept repeating to himself, _'I will try to avoid those. I will try to avoid those eyes.' _Without realizing it, Sasuke had stopped, his eyes focused on nothing in particular. His jaw clenching and unclenching, his brows more furrowed than usual.

Hinata reached for his hand and then with her other hand she redirected his gaze so that she could look into his eyes, "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke wanted at all cost to avoid looking into Hinata's eyes, he couldn't stand the sadness and worry evident on her beautiful face. Both the sadness and worry were his fault. Sasuke once again avoided her gaze as a painful and familiar knot formed in his stomach. "Please tell me what's wrong?" pleaded Hinata as she now held Sasuke's hand between both of her hands.

"I" he began, but stopped as he thought _'I'm not sure I want to give you tools that can destroy my heart.'_

The pause caused Hinata's worry to intensify, Sasuke never held back, he was also so sure of himself. Hinata gave his hand a gentle squeeze, silently letting Sasuke know she was there for him. Willing Sasuke to let her in.

Sasuke took a chance and a stole a glance at Hinata's scared and worried expression. That was a terrible mistake on his part, as her eyes began to search his.

As they searched each others eyes, Sasuke could feel Hinata's grip on his hands tighten, he could feel her nails digging into his skin. He could sense the uncertainty and dread in Hinata. "Hinata, I-"

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise, heart beating at an inhumane speed, tears began to cascade down her face despite the blindingly bright smile she was currently displaying. She pulled Sasuke down and whispered in his ear. Hinata then proceeded to give Sasuke a searing kiss that left her out of breath and a blushing mess. Sasuke chuckled at her expression as he interlaced their fingers and began to lead them back to class, as Hinata wiped away the remaining tears. Sasuke turned to look at the now unbelievably happy Hinata as a Sasuke wore an uncharacteristically warm smile.

….but now I'm here to give you words as tools that can destroy my heart...


End file.
